You never know
by Sheilove13
Summary: They say boys tend to hide their true feelings. Who said our beloved trickster was an exception?
1. Chapter 1

_Loki 3 Sigyn_

_Mischief x Fidelity_

_One summer morning..._

_"Loki?" I call upon the handsome Asgardian prince. He looks up at me then looks back to the book he's been reading. I slowly walk closer to him. He doesn't even look up at me again. I sit next to him on the grass filled with wild flowers. I don't bother to ask him anything about the book that he held on his hands, in fear that he might be annoyed. I know that he enjoys the calm silence more than anything else. This place is so peaceful, I love it! I look at the prince and take time to admire his face, his intelligence and all...He then looks at me with a smirk. "Don't look at me like that" I am taken completely aback. "Like what?" I ask indignantly. He just shakes his head and gets back to reading. The flowers all smell so sweet. I wonder if that's the reason why there are a lot of butterflies here. I lay down on the grass and close my eyes shut. I slowly feel consciousness being pulled away from me as I feel more and more sleepy._

_I wake up to find myself still lying on the grass, but the sky is dark...and I am all alone. Where did prince Loki go? I can't believe that he just left me. What do I expect anyway? That was my fault for falling asleep. I sigh. I get up and see that there, just a few feet away from me, stood Loki playing with fire._


	2. Chapter 2 Loki's POV

_**Loki 3 Sigyn**_

_**Mischief x Fidelity**_

_**Loki's POV!**_

"Care to join us, brother?" Thor asks me.

Of course, I already told him countless times before that I have no interest in fighting.

"No, I believe I'll have to pass." I answer.

"But you never get to come. Can't you just watch or something?"

I cleared my throat.

"I have things to do brother, I really can't come"

He turned to leave and I hear him mutter "Studying again"

I'll just have to ignore my obnoxious big brother...as always. We just don't seem to have the same characteristics. Sometimes I even wonder if we are truly related to each other.

All I want to do is go to my father's library, grab a good book, and read at the meadow near our palace. Yes, that would be good enough for me.

0000000000000000000

(At the meadow)

I was nearly about to finish reading when I suddenly felt the presence of another person. I look up, saw who it was, and quickly got back to my book. Though I am not really reading it this time, because I just want to hide my face from the one that was coming to sit next to me. This action is necessary because I am almost positive that there is a hint of pink that can be seen on my face.

It's her.

After a while, Sigyn looks at me with a weird expression on her lovely face. This is very uncomfortable.

I have to act calm and cool, with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that" I tell her.

She looks quite surprised, then she asked, "Like what?"

Sometimes I find her innocence amusing. I shake my head and finally decide to finish reading the book.

When I finished, I noticed that Sigyn was fast asleep on the green grass (bakit, meron bang grass na hindi green?), surrounded by wild flowers.

Should I wake her up?

Just then, I had an idea.

Sometime ago, maybe a few months before, I read something about controlling dreams and whatnot. Why not try it on her?

Yeah, not a bad idea!

I just say the words and concentrate a bit.

Now I can see inside her dreams and even change it if I'd like. Maybe I should.

The sky is dark and she wakes up, an expression of irritation on her face. Suddenly, she realizes that I am standing a few feet away from her with flame on hand.

She walked over to me and asked about the fire.

A lot of explaining happened after that because she was insisting on going home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loki 3 Sigyn**_

_**Mischief x Fidelity**_

That evening...

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked without looking at me. I feel embarrassed because of my previous behavior. I still can't believe that I slept that long!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him. I was curious, he just waited for me to wake up and not even bother to disturb my slumber.

"And spoil all the fun?" He looked at me then, his mischievous grin showing. "I don't think so"

I get the strangest feeling that he was gonna pull a prank on me or something. Why am I not surprised?

I notice the small blue fire that he was balancing on his hands. How can he do that? Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to ask.

"How do you-"

"play with a flame without being burned? It's simple really. All you have to do is concentrate, and voilà!" He said.

For a second, I remember that it is already late so I've got to go home. Who knows what horrors my father would do when he gets home early, only to find out that I am still outdoors.

"I have to go home now prince Loki" I curtsy and turn to leave when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you don't have to go so early in the morning" He says. Sometimes I really wonder if this kid is sane or not. Maybe it has something to do with him studying so much.

"As you can clearly see, the sky is dark and the sun is nowhere to be seen. What does that imply? Oh yes, that it is already late at night" I point out to him.

He chuckled then. Maybe he has already lost his mind. Poor kid.

"No, you are sadly mistaken, my friend. It is infact, still early and you are just dreaming." He smiled. "And if you just open your eyes, you'll see that I'm right"

I did as he told me to do.

He was right! I swear, sometimes his pranks get a little too much.

"See?" He says.

I roll my eyes at him.

Again, it's my fault for falling asleep.

I sigh and and look at his emerald green eyes.

"Why'd you do that to me?" I ask the boy.

He shrugged and replied, "I was bored"

Oh yes, he was bored alright. Perhaps someday I'll be able to get back at him for all his crazy antics...but for now, I'll just laugh.


End file.
